Kuroneko: Demon's Tale
by Candii-Loves96
Summary: Okay so look I just going to give you the background of the story, My name is Neko Takeda. I am the Black Cat. Yes I am a Demon and Yes I made a contract with A girl who lose her parents in a murder. I do know Sebastian and Claude. They are NOT any kin or friends of mine. I despise them actually. We all worry about one thing and that's the soul of our young masters


_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO RIGHTS TO KUROSHITSUJI!**_

* * *

_**Okay so look I just going to give you the background of the story, My name is Neko Takeda. I am the Black Cat. Yes I am a Demon and Yes I made a contract with A girl who lose her parents in a murder. I do know Sebastian and Claude. They are NOT any kin or friends of mine. I despise them actually. They make me sick to the bones and they always trying to prove me a worst maid but I will show them that messing with this demon is the worst thing you can ever you can ever do.**_

* * *

**"Ugh you stupid girl can't you do anything right?" said the head Maid.**

**"I can make your face look like a piece of s-"**

**"That's enough Neko."**

**"Yes Mi'Lady I am very sorry for my outburst."**

_**This maid is the worst I can ever work with she is a old hag that just hate me just because I am able to threaten her career. She is short and has grey hair and she has orange eyes, she has a big nose, kinda reminds you of a witch. She is always trying to find faults I'm whatever I do.**_

**"Stupid self-cent-"**

**"TALIA THAT IS ENOUGH!" said my master angrily.**

_**Talia is the maid's name. My master's name is Lady Annabella Wellington. She is beautiful girl with a soul so dark full of hatred and mean with a hint a kindness. She has purple hair and blue eyes. She isn't a girl where you can just get in her way of something. if you do then you are dead. She is an impatient type.**_

**"I have no time for your foolishness come Neko we are going to have guests over and I need you to serve tea. Talia you prepare a snack. And while they are here you and Neko are not to be in the same wing as each other, Do I make myself clear?" She said with a stern tone in her voice.**

**"Yes Mi'lady" I said as I bowed my head.**

**"Yes Lady Wellington." Talia said it with a cold tone.**

**"Come Neko."**

**They both was going to the study. "Honestly Neko you are older than me and you act like a kitten,"**

**"I told you my Lady that she is the definition of why Hell is hot." She crossed her arms in anger and shifted her weight to one side of her body.**

**She snickered at me. "You are a annoying maid." She rolled her eyes and as soon as they got to the stairs the door rang. "Neko be a good kitten and get the door." She walked the rest of the way in silence to her study.**

**Neko walked to the door and opened it to see two familiar faces. "Hello and welcome to the Wellington mansion. I am Neko Takeda please don't hesitate and do come in."**

**The two walked in and they both turned to me. "Hello Miss Takeda I am Alois Trancy and this is my butler Claude Faustus." **

**"We have met before charmed to finally meet face to face. Please follow me to the study." Neko walked up the stairs and down the hall, She knocked on the door and said "Mi'Lady Lord Trancy and his butler, Claude."**

**"Send them in" She said.**

**"You may come in." She led them in and looked into Claude's golden eyes and glared. He smiled and chuckled a little. Then she heard the doorbell again. she walked downstairs and opened then door and saw a pair of faces she haven't seen in a while.**

**"Hello Lord Phatomhive, Hello Sebastian" she managed a smile but was pretty sure it looked like it was painted on. "Please come in"**

**They walked in and Sebastian spoke for him. "Hello Miss Neko, it is a pleasure seeing you again." She walked them to the study and again she opened the door and looked into Sebastian red eyes and glared at him and he just smiled and walked in.**

**"Ah! Ciel Phantomhive so wonderful to see you again. Okay I won't waste your time being here and get straight to the bottom of this, There has been a series of kidnapping of little boys and girls in the area and the Queen wants us to investigate it."**

**"Well I have no use for this case..." Said Alois**

**"You have no choice Alois the queen already have you in the case so there is no backing down." Annabella said frustrated.**

**"Alois you really need to mature" Said Ciel "As one of the Queen's guard dog you have to protect and serve England."**

**"Shut up you bloody little snake." Alois was angry.**

**"Please calm down we are not here to argue but come up with a way to take down this person." Annabella glared at them.**

**they both saw how serious she was and stopped and looked at her.**

**While they were talking Neko looked at the direction of the butlers and they were looking at her. They all seemed to be thinking the same thing.**

**"Well Young Master may we interrupt we have a suggestion." Neko spoke up**

**"Yes Neko?"**

**"Since Sebastian, Claude and I are your loyal butlers we can use you guys as bait and when one of you is captured that person would be the spy that will contact the others and we can stop the kidnapper." They all looked at their butler/maid. **

**Annabella finally spoke up "Well that's not a bad idea actually. Then it's settled."**

**"We will start tomorrow" Said Ciel.**

**"Just look as innocent as possible" Said Alois as he smirked.**


End file.
